This invention relates to current mode signal amplifiers and other current signal circuits which utilize a current amplifier.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a current amplifier of a type using current mirror circuits that gives a fully differential current signal output without any d.c. bias component, at least whenever the signal input is fully differential or single ended.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a current amplifier whose gain can be easily set.
It is a further object of the present invention to optimize the input characteristics of a current amplifier circuit.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide other improved current signal circuits, including a rectifier, a filter and a comparator.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a module which may be configured into any one of a plurality of current signal circuits.